


This Time, For Sure

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Community: hp_may_madness, Forced Proximity, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “One last time.” and ‘hand job’ from Day 19 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/36081.html)

“Come on, Bill… Please…” Charlie whispers into the dark.

“Charlie…” It’s supposed be a warning, but instead it’s a sigh. Beneath the blanket, he lets Charlie press their hands to Charlie’s half hard cock, which twitches eagerly at the contact.

“You know I’m seeing someone, we shouldn’t…” Bill pleads, but he doesn’t move his hand away. Charlie rocks his hips, pushing into Bill’s palm.

“All the more reason,” Charlie counters, as he shifts across the pillow, pressing kisses into Bill’s neck. In spite of himself, Bill lifts his chin, easing Charlie’s access. “It’s our last chance. You want it… One last time...”

“Honestly?” He runs his fingers along the length of Charlie’s wide cock.

“Oh, yeah…” Charlie agrees on a moan as Bill’s hand slips inside his boxers, gripping his length firmly, massaging the foreskin back and forth over the sensitive head.

Bill pulls his hand away, spits into his palm and takes Charlie’s hard prick back into his slippery hand. He could conjure lube, but Bill knows how Charlie likes it—rough and dirty.

It’s always one last time...

As Charlie pants into his ear, thrusting into his hand, Bill’s determined that, this time, it really has to be.


End file.
